


Untitled

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes/Hamilton/Angel.  Wes has just found out about the Circle of the Black Thorn mark, but he notices something far more unusual going on in Angel's office.  The missing scene from "Power Play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Thinking he might be able to dig up some information on the Black Thorn from a few texts that came to mind during their little "session" with Lindsey, Wes strode purposefully out from the elevators. His head down, lost in research mode, his mouth moving with names of sacred, lost texts he didn't pay much attention to the rest of the office. A small movement from Angel's office managed to snag his eyes at least and then realizing what he was seeing, his attention easily shifted. Through the (oddly) unfrosted glass he could see Angel rubbing irritably at his chest holding some paper in his hand, looking for all the world like he was about to sign another deal with the Devil-   
Except for the angry, confused look he was trying to keep hidden behind the darkness in his eyes... Difficult to tell from Wesley's position near Harmony’s desk but Angel looked slightly hurt at best, and more than angry at worst. Wesley was unsure what exactly might be causing such looks, but when he saw Hamilton come into view, all doubts dissolved. Speaking of the Devil, Hamilton was closing in on his prey fast, coming around Angel's desk looking to get far too friendly for Wesley's taste. He sat a decent distance from Angel's chair, but he easily made it look indecent by towering over him and taking full advantage of his position at Angel's eye level. His ass planted firmly on Angel’s desk, proximity quickly became irrelevant to his ploy.   
Wesley’s hands had balled into fists throughout Hamilton's little dance and he was about to draw blood with his fingernails without being entirely aware of it, his attention focused so wholly on the scene unfolding before him. As it was, his body was mutinously ready to wipe the grin off Hamilton's face and shove him as far away from Angel as possible. Hamilton looked far too sure that Angel would accept his offer, whatever it was, entirely on his terms, without debate, no negotiations necessary.   
He was grinning then, his smoothly handsome countenance full of something sinister or possibly quite feral if truth be told. After their verbal sparring in the lab the other day he had no doubt at how seductive this man could be. He had left Wesley in quite a state of befuddlement at his responses to the man. Which had probably been the plan, making him an easier target for later manipulations.   
He continued ignoring the fact that this might be one of them.   
Angel was no newcomer to playing cat and mouse but this man was no ingénue either. He had something hidden and cold, something far more enthralling than Angel’s demon would ever be. If this man wanted to get under Angel's skin, he would, no holds barred. He would use anything to get to Angel. Hamilton trying his tactics on Wesley was one thing, but to maneuver his way into Angel's "confidence" made Wesley barrel toward Angel's office, appointment be damned.


End file.
